1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grasping treatment apparatus including a distal treatment section to which an ultrasonic vibration is configured to be transmitted, and a jaw (grasping unit) which is openable and closable relative to the distal treatment section, the grasping treatment apparatus being configured to treat a treatment target that is grasped between the distal treatment section and the jaw.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-240773 discloses a grasping treatment apparatus including an ultrasonic probe serving as a vibration transmission portion, a distal portion of which is provided with a distal treatment section, and a jaw (grasping unit) which is openable and closable relative to the distal treatment section. In the ultrasonic probe, an ultrasonic vibration is transmitted to the distal treatment section from a proximal direction toward a distal direction. In addition, a high-frequency current is transmitted to the distal treatment section via the ultrasonic probe, and thereby the distal treatment section functions as a probe electrode portion. The ultrasonic probe is inserted through a sheath in a state in which the distal treatment section projects toward the distal direction. The jaw is attached to a distal portion of the sheath. The jaw is provided with an abutment portion which can abut on the distal treatment section in a state in which the jaw is closed relative to the distal treatment section. The abutment portion is formed of an insulative material. In addition, the jaw is provided with a jaw electrode portion which is formed of an electrically conductive material. A high-frequency current is transmitted to the jaw electrode portion through the sheath. In the state in which the abutment portion abuts on the distal treatment section, the jaw electrode portion does not come in contact with the distal treatment section. In the grasping treatment device, in the state in which a treatment target, such as a living tissue, is grasped between the distal treatment section and the jaw, the treatment target is treated by using the ultrasonic vibration and the high-frequency current.